High School Obsession
by XxsonadowlovexX
Summary: Sonic transfers to a high, private school where he soon meets the popular and quiet Shadow the hedgehog. Though when Shadow shows signs of interest in Sonic, things quickly turn from good to worse. COMPLETE NO SEQUAL WILL BE MADE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: lol alright don't ask me where I got this from, but I was watching a yuri anime known as Strawberry panic! And I thought that since you hardly read sonadow stories where shadow is the popular student instead of sonic (no more like where you read stories that involve school as the main setting) so I wanted to lighten things down a bit since _Til death do us part _is pretty…dark and emoish. I wanted to try a lighter tone with my all time but not my favourite yaoi couple just to tone things down a bit. And just to pass the time by trying yet a different idea XP**

_**High school obsession**_

**Chapter one**

"So…this is the East Mobian Private High School? It's so big!" Sonic the hedgehog exclaimed when he found himself face to face with a building that he would soon call his school and he was excited. He looked down at the instructions his adviser had given him, then, back at the school, "I knew it's a private, rich peoples school, but this is beyond belief."

A big smile appeared on his lips as he started to walk, 'I better find the registration office. I'm already running late.'

Sonic soon felt his joy vanish and it was replaced with just pure nervousness as he walked past the first gate and soon found him actually on the school's campus. It felt different to be in a completely different area. Outside of the gate it was almost like a comfort zone for him, but as soon as he took that first step into the campus, his comfort quickly changed into outright fear.

Gathered just outside of the school was a bunch of students, all new to him, hanging out together before they slipped to their first period class. There were a total of three different school uniforms for the four grades.

The ninth grade girl's uniform was red with a black ribbon just around the neck, it was a tiny ribbon, and their skirts was frilled and red as well with black stripes at the edges. The boy's outfit was rather plain and entirely black with hints of red on the sleeves.

The tenth grade girls was a pure, snow white with a very tight and short skirt that went just past the girls thighs. They all wore thigh high black socks that had a white stripe at the end. The boys was once again a plain uniform and was just an all white uniform.

The eleventh grade girls was a very light pink that looked exactly like the ninth graders uniform but less in design for the skirt wasn't as frilled, but more flat, and the ribbon was replaced with a black tie. The boy's uniform was red.

Meanwhile the twelfth graders got to pretty much wear whatever they wanted to, as long as it abides by the school's rules. But after school hours, you could wear whatever you wanted as long as you weren't outside and this went to all the grades.

'It does make sense if the twelfth graders have more of an option since they're higher in authority.'

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks and looked back down at the paper that he grasped in his hands, sighing, he flipped it over where a map of the school's entire layout was imprinted, 'the dorms. That's where I'm staying. My adviser told me I'll have a roommate in a week or two and they could be from any grade. I hope they're not like my last roommate.'

He felt a gentle poke on his shoulder and he quickly turned around. Standing before him was a red and black echidna wearing a white uniform.

'He's in my grade,' Sonic thought.

The echidna smiled, "new transfer student, huh? You look just a bit lost."

Sonic flinched, "uh…oh ummm…" he stuttered while trying to find the right words to describe how lost he was in this new area. That and he was trying to find a way to word it while not sounding stupid.

The echidna chuckled and pointed just past Sonic's head, "the registration office is just to the North of here if that's what you're looking for," he responded, "oh and, by the way, be careful, some of the seniors have the tendency on picking on new arrivals, like you. I'm Knuckles, but don't worry this is actually a really good school and you'll enjoy yourself."

The azure hedgehog smiled, "I'm Sonic! And thank you," he spoke and quickly ran towards the direction that Knuckles was pointing.

He quickly stopped to look at the time on his phone and he yelped, "shit, it's that late already?!? I'm running late!" he shouted and ran off once again.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

By the time Sonic had finally made it the office, the bell had rung and he stopped, panting heavily, 'made it just in time,' he thought and walked in as casually as he could, he didn't want to show anyone that he had ran all the way to the office.

Sitting at the desk was a woman, young in age about twenty five, and she smiled, "new transfer student, Sonic, right?" he answered with a nod and she handed him a key with a number attached to it with a piece of paper, "the number represents the dorm you'll be staying in. on weekdays you are to be expected to be in that room at nine. On weekends, until twelve. You're allowed to leave the school's campus at four pm until eight pm on weekdays. Weekends are twelve until eleven pm. If you do not abide to these rules, then disciplinary actions will be used. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask any of the members of the student council, they will be marked with an arm band over their uniform. They will be glad to help you out if you need anything. I'm Mrs. Miyama, I run the dorms as well as the office. Now, why don't you head over to your dorm." she smiled once again.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

"Oh no…finding my dorm is going to be a joy…" Sonic sarcastically spoke through gritted teeth.

Turns out that there over thousands of sets of dorms and he had no idea which one had his room. The more he wondered, the more confused became, therefore the more agitated he became, and he was only trying to find his own bedroom! If he couldn't even do that, then how could he find his own classes the next day.

He looked down at the key that rested ever so gently on his palm and read the number for the thousandth time: B69. He looked at the dorms he currently stood in front of: number F89.

He groaned, out of the many times he walked around and not once did he ever stop his dorm, and so already on his first day on campus was a long and annoying one.

When he came across a tree, he leaned his back against and sighed. He still couldn't believe that he was lost.

He heard footsteps and his ears twitched, then, perked up.

Standing beside him was a red and black hedgehog who must've been a twelfth grader because he wore a black shirt and black baggy pants. In his arms he held a couple of files, they were labeled but Sonic couldn't read it from the angle he was in.

'Whoa…' he was astonished, 'he's really…'

"You seem lost," the ebony hedgehog spoke as he walked closer to Sonic with no emotion on his features, "may I assist you with anything?"

Sonic was overwhelmed with the hedgehog's appearance and he forced himself to speak while holding out his key, almost like he was offering it, "I…I'm lost," he stuttered and immediately felt like a fool.

The hedgehog chuckled and he took the key, "B? that's easy. Though it's labeled with letters they're not in that order. In fact, if you continue in the direction you're going you'll be there in ten minutes. It goes back words rather then forwards," he placed the key back into Sonic's palm, "new student, huh? You'll get use to it. Finding your classes is easier then the dorms. Every new arrival has a difficult time finding the rooms."

After hearing that, Sonic felt less stupid and he nodded, still rather unsure.

"Would you feel more confident if I showed you the way?" he asked Sonic, who once again nodded.

But before that even happened, the hedgehog's cell phone rung and he took it out of his pocket, "hello?" he questioned and, then, a moment of silence, "yeah, I was actually on my way now," he hung up, "sorry, but I'm need else where."

Sonic shrugged, "it's no big deal. Twelfth graders always appear busy, but judging by all the work you're carrying with you, you're busy anyway."

His expression was left unchanged as he chuckled softly, "you have no idea," he responded while fixating the folders, "my dorm is 'A' so I'm sure I'll be seeing you around," he spoke before he walked away.

But then Sonic realized something, he never asked for his name nor did he say thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_**High school obsession**_

**Chapter two**

The following few days for Sonic were really easy once he had completely memorized the layout of the entire school's campus and it turned out that his roommate was a girl. He didn't know her name, but she was an eleventh grader, so he just spend his entire free time texting.

But, in class, he was glad to have a friend with him, Knuckles, who turned out to be very temperamental.

When the bell for the next period rung, Sonic stood up and gathered his books. Slowly, he walked out of the classroom, only to be greeted by Knuckles.

"Ready for second period? It's going to be boring today," Knuckles spoke and Sonic smiled.

Once they entered the classroom, Sonic immediately sat down at his assigned desk.

"Did you get the chance to meet everyone?" Knuckles questioned.

"Yeah, I did. The teachers were all very nice," he spoke with a smile.

"Did you meet the entire student council?"

"Yeah, I think so anyway."

Knuckles looked at Sonic, "so then you met Shadow?" his tone was pretty alert, like Sonic did something wrong.

The blue hedgehog blinked a couple of times, "ahh, I'm sorry, who?"

"Shadow's the head of the student council. He's pretty damn popular, too. My guess is, it's because of how rich he is. He's the richest student here, but there is a few rumors about him."

"What's the rumor?" he asked Knuckles, now officially curious.

Knuckles sat at his desk, "there's a few ones. One's that he dates and fucks both genders from ANY grade, doesn't care if it's an eight grader, another is, is that he's just straight out gay. The third is that he was actually adopted into the rich family that he's with. And the last one is that he's dating a girl just to cover up his sexual orientation."

Sonic nodded. That was the most rumors he's ever heard for one student, but now he really wanted to meet this Shadow.

Today, for second period, there was an assembly. So, maybe, he could meet or see Shadow.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Sonic has always hated assemblies, but if it gave him the chance to meet this highly popular Shadow, then he was ok with it.

Beside him, he could hear the numerous of students talking about Shadow. Positive things, but mixed in with it was the rumors as well.

Then the auditorium got dead silent and Sonic flinched.

The red and black hedgehog, the one on the stage, THAT was Shadow. The very same student that helped him find his dorm, that very same student was the same hedgehog in all of those rumors.

'But…on stage he seems different,' he thought.

Standing beside Shadow was a girl. She was twelfth grader as well, a white bat dressed like a total slut.

He's pretty sure he heard the name 'Rouge' fly out of someone's mouth.

'I don't even remember seeing a student council band on his arm.'

But when Sonic did look closer, Shadow was wearing the band now.

Shadow took a deep breath before beginning, "before I even begin with the main reason why you're all here, I have one little announcement. We have a new student amongst us, so when you see him, welcome him. Now, for the main reason, every year in the coming of spring we hold a festival. Usually we, as in the student council, we never take part, but this year we are. On the third of next month is when this festival takes place. That's all," he stepped away from the microphone and the bat girl took his place.

"I'm the newest member of the student council, for those of you who doesn't know me, I'm Rouge. For this festival if you have any ideas for any special events that could be possible, please come speak to me. That's it."

Every student stood from their seats, but Sonic had to catch up to shadow, and fast. He pushed his way through the crowd and left the auditorium, just managing to catch up with Shadow just before he left.

"Shadow!"

The ebony hedgehog froze in place and he turned to face Sonic, a bit shocked to see that blue hedgehog standing before him, "it's you," was all he said.

"UM…I wanted to thank you…"

Shadow looked at Rouge, "go ahead to class, Rouge."

She nodded and slowly walked away.

He faced Sonic once again, "you don't have to thank me, I was only doing my job…"

Sonic interrupted him with a vicious shake of his head, "no! if I knew you were so wealthy and…" he looked at Shadow's arm band and quickly ended his sentence, "the head of the student council? But, you weren't wearing your band."

"Oh, you mean this?" Shadow pointed at the yellow armband that had the school's main crest stitched onto it, "yeah, I usually don't wear it. Only during the meetings," he pulled his hand away, "don't thank me. It's one of the things I'm required to do."

"Required? You make it sound like this school is hell."

He paused for a moment, but never responded.

"Sha…"

"I hate this school," he replied and shrugged slightly, "that's just my opinion, though. Come on, lets skip the rest of second period."

Sonic forcefully nodded.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

"The bathhouse?" Sonic questioned, reading the sign, "what in the world are we doing here?"

"It's just to pass the time," he answered, unlocking the door and opening it, "it should be locked until after school, but I steal the key and come in anyway whenever I need to get away," he walked in and Sonic soon followed, a bit unsure.

Unlike the hallway, which was freezing cold due to the air conditioner, this room was pretty warm, and it felt pretty good. In the center of the floor was the huge bath. This was the male's bathhouse and Sonic couldn't help wonder what the female's looked like.

Shadow, without hesitation, removed his cloths, causing Sonic to blush. He paused midway of undoing his zipper and he faced Sonic, "what's wrong?"

Sonic continued to blush, but Shadow still didn't understand what was wrong, and why he was blushing so much. Quickly, Sonic turned to face the wall, but yelped when Shadow's body touched his. His body shivered, not because he was cold, but he was so embarrassed, "Shadow…" he whispered.

Shadow pulled away and headed into the water.

'Did he…?' Sonic questioned as he slowly turned to face the bath. Sighing, he removed his school uniform, and sat down in the warm water.

Shadow swam closer to Sonic and chuckled, "I'm interested," he whispered in Sonic's ear as his hand touch Sonic's cherry red face.

"Shadow…so the rumors….about…" he was completely disabled to speak and his speech came out into fragments and stutters.

"Me being gay? I don't care what those miserable students have to say. I don't like to be labeled as gay or even bisexual, I'm me," his lips brushed against Sonic's neck, who twitched.

He pulled away, "Shadow you're a really nice guy, you're rich, popular, attractive even to me…" he paused to try and find away to continue, "but…we've only just met…"

Shadow watched as Sonic stood from the water and picked up his cloths, "I'll be seeing you around, Shadow."

When Sonic finished getting dressed, he left the bathhouse, and Shadow chuckled, 'he really is an interesting transfer. Nobody has ever pulled away from me like that.'

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**High school obsession**_

**Chapter three**

Shadow was somewhat relieved when the weekend had finally arrived and he could at least leave the school's campus until eleven, another opportunity he always used to get away from everything and everyone around him.

Getting changed into a pair of black jeans and a black shirt, he picked up his room key and left the dorm.

"Shadow…" a gentle voice called and he turned around. It was Rouge.

"hey, rouge," he greeted plainly, "what's up?"

"I need to talk to you, in private if you will," she spoke and Shadow opened the dorm's door again. She walked in, Shadow soon following, and he closed the door.

"What?" he asked crossing his arms.

"is it true, did you and Sonic sneak into the bathhouse? Together?" she questioned him, "someone saw it and texted it to me."

"yeah I did," he answered truthfully, "does it bother you that I did?"

She frowned, "I know I'm only a 'cover up' so maybe the rumors would die down, but you're arousing more suspicion sneaking it a bath with another guy."

Shadow didn't responded and he opened the door, ready to leave, "you're a fake girlfriend, no body knows that. Keep your role up. Remember the only reason why you're in the student council is because of me," he said rudely before leaving Rouge in a dumbfounded shock mixed with hurt.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Sonic sighed loudly as he laid in his bed, still not dressed in a decent set of cloths. His mind continued to wonder to the bathhouse and the entire incident. Like, what would've happened if he had never reacted and pulled away.

'No! pulling away is what he wanted me to do. Any other student would've just willing went and returned the fuckin' kiss and, possibly, do more. But now he's interesting in me!'

He groaned and buried his face into his pillow, 'oh god, why me?!'

There was a sudden knock on the door and he sat up somewhat, just enough to reveal his face from the pillow so he could hear who was at the other side of the door, "yeah? Who is it?!" he called. A part of him hoping it wasn't Shadow yet at the same time he wanted it to, it was just a feeling that formed in him, yet he pushed it away quickly.

"It's Rouge, I'm a member of the student council. I believe we met for a brief second in the hallway," she spoke through the door in a determined, suspicious tone.

He gave off a light snarl of annoyance and stood from the bed. Still filled with irritation, he unlocked and opened the door, "did I do something wrong, Rouge?' was the first question he had asked the bat girl while trying to stay relaxed.

Yeah, he had done something wrong, he snuck into the bathhouse with shadow. Yet he somehow doubt that was the reason why she was standing just outside of his dorm right now.

"it's about Shadow," she finally stated and Sonic felt his heart skip a beat.

"W…what?" he questioned as his voice now begun to fail him. So much for staying relaxed.

She looked at him harshly, "just what were you two doing together in the bathhouse anyway?"

He gasped as his eyes widened. How could he answer this? How did she even know?

"Rouge…nothing happened, he tried to pull some moves on me," he answered as truthfully as he could, but he wondered if she was even buying it. It didn't sound very likely…or did it?

"I see…" she spoke. Not the response he was expecting. Did that mean she believed him?

"Why? What's going on?"

She walked into the dorm and sighed, "out of all the students in the school and he chose you? I'm Shadow's 'girlfriend' but it's only a cover up."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "cover up? For what?"

She sat on the bed, "I don't know. Nobody knows anything about him and yet everyone loves him. Every week he's with someone new. Sometimes the relationships last a decent amount of time, but not always. The longest he was in was a six months, but the student dropped out for reasons unknown."

"Why don't they ever last?"

She shrugged, "Shadow gets bored easily," she inquired.

"the rumors, are any of them true?"

"Rather or not if he was adopted? If he's gay or bi? Shadow's gay, Sonic. He hardly ever has a real, meaningful relationship with a girl. It's always with guys. Is he virgin? No, he's not. Has he had a relationship with a ninth grader? Yes. But that's all I know about him. Why he has chosen you, I don't know."

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

After Rouge left, sonic changed out of his pajamas and into some real cloths such as blue shirt and blue jeans, then, he left the dorm to roam the campus.

This was actually the first time he's completely explore the campus. Hopefully, he wouldn't get lost. He still felt a little uncertain.

'I was chosen by Shadow? I wonder why,' he thought to himself as he continued to walk mindlessly. Completely unaware of where he was even going.

"Hey, sonic!" a voice called, Knuckles's voice.

Sonic snapped back into reality and smiled at Knuckles, "hey, Knux!" he realized a girl beside him and cocked an eyebrow, "who's this?"

Knuckles chuckled and grabbed the girl by her shoulders, "this would be my girlfriend, Julie-Su!" he was really excited to introduce his girlfriend to his new found friend.

"Nice to meet you, Julie-Su, I'm…"

"Sonic!" she answered before him and he flinched, "Knuckles told me about you. I hope his temper hasn't been to much of an issue," she glared at Knuckles with a grin.

Sonic waved his hands back and forth, "no! not at all! He's been fine!"

Knuckles chuckled, "see, Julie, told you I can keep my cool in school."

Julie-Su rolled her eyes and she tapped his shoulders a few times, "yeah yeah, now lets go before we're late."

The echidna nodded and waved to Sonic, "bye, Sonic. I'll see you later."

Sonic gave off a small wave, "yeah, bye," he responded as those two walked away.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Instead on leaving the campus, which was Shadow's first plan, he headed straight to the school's student record office building.

The record room was only ten minutes away from the school itself and twenty five minutes away from the dorms. Anywhere else it all just depended on how fast you were moving.

When Shadow arrived at the record rooms, he opened the door and walked.

'Where could his file be,' he thought as he headed towards the 'S' sections.

Quickly, he opened the drawers until he found his own file. Sighing, he took it out and opened his backpack. It was forbidden to take anything from this room, but he was doing it anyway. He slipped the file into his pack, then, continued to search for Sonic's.

A few minutes later he found it and a smile inched across his lips. When he pulled it out and he opened it, he gasped lightly.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Around lunch time, the school's doors opened ready to serve, and Sonic decided to take advantage of it. It wasn't that often he ate lunch, half the time he was to involved in his studies to eat.

When he had arrived at the cafe, the food had already been prepared. Unlike public school's, which consists of very greasy pizza and burgers, this school had cute desserts, fancy-made meals, and served hot tea in the afternoon.

This was only Sonic's second time he actually ate in the cafeteria. Other times he just prepare a bento and ate it in the private gardens so he could be left alone. It was was only recently he had discovered that Shadow, too, ate there. So now, ever since the bathhouse incident, he'd tried to avoid him in every way. But Shadow was persistent.

'Guess it's another way he's so damn popular amongst all grades. That and he' so...' Sonic shook his head violently, 'don't start thinking of things like that!'

Sonic took his food out to the garden and mainly looked up at the sky rather then eating, 'Shadow...' he thought without realizing and when he did realize he couldn't help but think what the fuck was wrong with. He felt like a love sick puppy!

He heard footsteps and his ears twitched.

Right in front of him was Shadow!

"Shadow..." he could see in Shadow's hands was a record of some sort, but that didn't explain of who or what, "ehh...what's that?'

He chuckled and opened the file. quickly, he pulled out a piece of paper and held it directly in front of Sonic's emerald eyes, "want to explain this?"

"Explain...what in the world do you..."

"Want to explain why you were kicked out of your last school?!"

_To be continued..._

**Hope this chapter was long enough for you guys. It actually took me a total of two days since i typed it last night before going to bed and once again as soon as i came home from school, so yeah, it took a great amount of time. Not only that but i wanted to make it so that Shadow and Sonic's relationship is brought closer together and i don't think what he read in the file is going to be it hehe. but i do have a lot of plans for this out of nowhere-inspired by an anime-fanfic but that'll all be released bit by bit chapter by chapter. As for Shadow's past? Sonic's past? guess you'll find out next week.**

**Next chapter posting: 11/19/08**

**love,**

**Cho**


	4. Chapter 4

_**High school obsession**_

**Chapter four**

Sonic's eyes widened with sheer horror and Shadow chuckled, "well, now," he spoke as if satisfied with Sonic's reaction, "this is interesting, is it not?"

"I can…"

"Then explain. I'm dying to hear your way out of this one."

Sonic looked down at his food and Shadow knelt down beside him. Sighing, Sonic took the file from Shadow, "before I came here, I went to a highly religious school. I don't know why I was sent there, but I met this really nice, attractive gut…we snuck into the church and made out, but not in the way you think. All we did was kiss. We were caught and suspended."

Shadow remained silent, it wasn't that he was speechless, it was just that he felt like being silent.

Sonic looked at Shadow, "now, Mr. Mysterious, tell me about your past."

The hedgehog chuckled and snatched the paper from Sonic's hands, "that does not concern you, Sonic," he spoke rudely and stood to his feet, about to walk away.

"Have you ever done things that regretted?"

He flinched and he dropped the file to the ground.

"Shadow…?"

Shadow's hands clenched into a tight fist, "I have. I was a yanki* I took all of my frustrations out on other kids by beating the shit out of them. That's my reason for being at this school."

Sonic frowned, 'maybe he's the way he is for a reason and I just pushed him away.' He closed his eyes tightly, "kiss me."

He blinked a couple of time and faced Sonic, a bit confused and shocked, "what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," his voice was so low that it wasn't even a whisper.

Shadow walked closer to Sonic, who closed his eyes even tighter.

What Sonic expected any minute was warm lips pressed up against his, but he felt a soft, tender finger touch his mouth instead and his eyes slid wide open.

Shadow smiled warmly and pulled away, "I did want to kiss you, but you looked so cute…I got embarrassed," he responded truthfully.

The blue hedgehog wasn't sure how to respond, 'so it's not just some weird obsession you have in me, you really do like me.' "Come here, Shadow," he ordered gently and pressed his lips directly onto Shadow's.

Closing his eyes, Shadow deepened the kiss so it would become much more passionate.

Soon, they pulled away to catch their breaths, but Shadow was confused. Just the other day, Sonic pulled in the bath like he wanted nothing to do with Shadow at all, but today he was the one that made the moves. He pulled away and broke eye contact with Sonic's emerald eyes.

"I got to go," he spoke, "class starts tomorrow, remember? We're off Saturdays, but we have half days on Sundays," he began to walk ahead, but soon stopped to face Sonic, "in two weeks we're having the Spring festival, would you like to come with me, there, I will explain everything to you."

Sonic nodded, "sure."

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Back at Shadow's dorm, he closed the door with a sigh, "oh, Sonic…"

"Did you enjoy yourself, Shadow?" a female's voice asked and he flinched.

"Rouge, what the fuck are you doing here?"

She held up a key and shook it around slightly, "spare key that you gave me," she avoided the question.

"Rouge, answer me," he ordered while already annoyed.

"I was hoping we could…hang out. Do some things together," she answered as she began to remove her heels, she sat on the bed hoping Shadow would follow eventually, but he never budged, "Shadow?"

"No," he spoke and opened the door, "I don't need you anymore. So you mind as well give me your student council band."

Her eyes widened as tears formed in them, then, she ripped it off her arm and threw it at Shadow's chest. Then she took her heels with quick, angry motions and stormed out of his dorm.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

The very next day, everyone had read in the school's newspaper. The headline: Shadow's 'break up' with Rouge. Sonic was a bit shock to have read that, news didn't take long to travel in this school.

Groaning through gritted teeth, he crumbled up the paper and tossed it in the trashcan. He wanted an explanation why Shadow was interested in him when he was dating Rouge. So, before off the to first period where Knuckles was waiting patiently for him, he went to the student council's office hoping Shadow was there, and he was.

Shadow was shredding papers from two files until he realized Sonic, then, he froze like he was caught by his parents doing drugs. He turned off the paper shredder, "Sonic," he spoke, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in first period? You shouldn't skip otherwise you'll get in some very deep shit."

"Spare me the clichés, Shadow. Why did you break up with Rouge?"

There was a few moments of silence until it was broken with Shadow's chuckling, "she wasn't my real girlfriend. We never did anything dirty. Never kissed, thank god," he placed a finger to Sonic's lips once again, "I'm only interested in you," his finger gently traveled lower to sonic's neck, "were you jealous?" he chuckled, "that's cute, even for you."

Sonic growled and he smacked Shadow's hand away, "I'm being serious, Shadow! every time I try and talk to you all you ever think about is sex!"

There was no response from Shadow, but he was in a state of shock. He narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"Shadow…I…I'm sorry…" he reached out for Shadow's hand, but it was quickly smacked away, and Shadow stormed out of the office, "what have I done…?" he whispered, 'he's never done anything wrong and I go and do that?' he broke out into a run and managed to catch up with the furious Shadow, "Shadow! Stop!" he ordered, grabbing Shadow by the shoulders and slamming him into a tree.

Shadow gave off no signs of pain, but the other hedgehog could feel his blood on his finger tips, "look at me, Shadow, please," he begged in a whisper, but Shadow wouldn't listen, "dammit, Shadow! I'm missing first period now fuckin' look at me!"

Shadow's eyes still looked away from Sonic's, trying so hard to not make any type of eye contact. He pushed Sonic away and walked past him while gripping his now wounded shoulder, then, stopped in place, "you're annoying," he spoke harshly, "just go! Run off to your fuckin' class, see if I give a fuck!"

Sonic felt his stomach practically jump, he couldn't breathe, 'Shadow…' was all he could think.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Instead of going to school, Sonic laid helplessly on his bed while still overwhelmed with shock, 'I'm sorry, Shadow,' he thought as tears dripped down his face.

He sat up, took a deep breath, and rubbed away the tears.

There was a knock at the door. Great! Company, the last thing Sonic wanted. He sighed, "it's unlocked…"

When the door flew open it wasn't who he expected at all. It was his echidna classmate, "yo…damn."

"hm?"

"does your roommate even exist?" he questioned.

"Oh, her? She moved last week," he informed, but the question was, was why Knuckles was visiting him during school hours, "it's three already?" it was the only thing he could ask and he must've sounded really stupid.

"UM, yeah, dude. Where the fuck have you been?" Knuckles questioned.

"Sorry, must've slept the entire time through."

Knuckles made himself comfortable by removing his shoes and laid on the spare bed, "sooo, why'd you skip today?" he asked when the room had become way to silent.

Sonic managed to fake a smile, "no reason. I just didn't feel like going, that's all," he lied. He was hoping Knuckles would've believed and when Knuckles nodded, he sighed in relief.

"One thing I like about every other Sundays: half days! But I like the odd Sundays better: no school period!"

There was another knock at the door and the echidna raised an eyebrow as if to say 'expecting company?'

Shrugging, he stood from the bed and answered the door. Only to freeze with shock.

"what is it, Sonic?" Knuckles asked as he, too, stood from the bed, "Shadow? What's the head student council doing here?"

"Shadow…" he whispered and Knuckles eyed him questionably.

"Come with me, Sonic," Shadow ordered gently, "lets go out into the towns. Just you and I."

The younger hedgehog was at a lost of words, but he did somehow manage to force a nod. He took his cloths and quickly threw them over his body, then, put on his shoes, "lets go," to Knuckles, "I'll see you later, Knux."

He nodded and followed the two out of the dorm, 'Sonic, are you…?'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

This was Sonic's first time he had ever been to the towns, or the village as some students called it, and even Shadow knew that.

"Wow!" Sonic awed with amazement. There was so many food stands, gift shops, and a lot of cute stores in such a small area. No wonder the students desperately wanted to come here after school had ended.

When they walked past a waffle stand, Sonic couldn't help but stop in his footsteps to take a look, besides, it smelled good.

"can I help you?" the stand-owner asked.

"Umm, no I'm…!"

Shadow stepped in, "two plain, please."

Sonic looked towards Shadow with his mouth open in a small gape, "but, no, Shadow you…"

"Shut up, Sonic. I want to," he demanded and pulled out the exact change to pay for the tiny snack. Him and the cashier exchanged items, and he handed Sonic one of the waffles, "here, enjoy."

With so much hesitant, Sonic took the food from Shadow's loose grasp and they headed off towards the nearest bench. Slowly , Sonic took a bite, "YUM!" he spoke and quickly took another and another.

By the time he had completely devoured his, Shadow hadn't even touched his, "Shadow…" he looked down at his shoulder where he accidentally injured him. The wound, though lazily bandaged, it wasn't treated the way it should have been. He frowned and looked at Shadow, "I'm sorry, Shadow…for what I said, did."

Shadow smiled slightly as he broke his waffle into tiny little pieces and tossed it to the ground. He focused all of his attention to the birds that quickly ate the free treat, "I lied when I called you annoying. You can see right through me and it impressed me," he gently touched the wound, "this is nothing. For sometime I longed for someone that could do this type of damage without hesitating, to…just touch me…" he gripped at the bandage, "maybe I do seem to seductive, but I'm interested in you, Sonic. You're not like anyone I have ever met."

'I do find myself falling for him…' Sonic thought.

Shadow stood up and held out his hand, "Sonic, I invited you out here because I want to be with you. Please, take my hand."

Sonic smile warmly and he obeyed without thinking about it.

_To be continued…_

*** a yanki is also known as a Juvenile delinquent.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**High school obsession**_

**Chapter five.**

The following morning, Sonic groaned and he rubbed his eyes. After they left the village, Sonic slept over in Shadow's dorm, but used the spare bed.

Shadow was already up and ready for school.

"Good morning," he greeted while putting on his shoes, "in case you're wondering, your school uniform is hanging up," he picked up the armband and slipped it on just directly above the bandage.

"You go to school awfully early," Sonic spoke, sitting up.

"About two hours early and it's only because I'm in the student council."

Sonic chuckled, "so I guess I wont be seeing you in school then, right?"

Shadow shook his head and he quickly threw his bed together, "alright I have better go!" he exclaimed when he pulled out a pack of pop tarts.

Sonic just couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"you're the richest student here and your breakfast is pop tarts?"

Shadow nodded, "yep. If you think that's bad wait until you see my lunch and dinner."

"Uh-oh!"

"Microwavable soup for lunch and TV dinners for dinner."

Sonic burst out into laughter and he threw the pillow at Shadow, "go to school!"

"Oh relax! I've been later," he walked out and closed the door.

Sonic looked over at the desk beside the bed and picked up the pictures he had set there yesterday. When they had went to the village, they had their pictures taken at a photo booth. He smiled warmly, yesterday he had seen a memorable side of Shadow, fun, enjoyable, relaxed, free from any rumors.

'Yesterday, I felt so in loved him,' he thought, closing his eyes and gently hugged the pictures, 'my most treasure memory…'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

When school started, Sonic arrived at school just in time. But the atmosphere gave off an unwelcoming feeling. Even when he entered first period, it felt strange.

It wasn't until when Knuckles walked up to him was it when he figured out why he felt so unwelcome. Knuckles pulled out a newspaper from the school and tossed it on the desk.

Sonic gasped. The title was as labeled 'a high school obsession?' and the article was about him and Shadow. When he read further down he stumbled across something horrific. What he had told Shadow it was right there in that article!

'No…he betrayed me! He's trying to make a fool out of me!' he crumbled up the paper, dropped it in a nearby waste bin, and stormed out of the classroom now nearly in tears of rage.

"Sonic, wait!" Knuckles called following him. He took Sonic's arm, "don't let that article get to you."

"But it's true…Shadow, he betrayed me!" he shouted and released Knuckles grasp, "and I have to know why!"

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Back in the student council's office, Shadow was skipping first period to do some work for the upcoming festival. He heard the sound of the door open and he paused in what he was doing.

"Hello?" he questioned and sat down a few files.

Sonic entered the room and Shadow smiled slightly, "hey, you," he spoke and walked towards him.

The blue hedgehog growled and smacked him across his face.

Shadow froze with shock and he touched his cheek, his body shaking.

"I trusted you, Shadow! I was even…" tears formed in Sonic's eyes.

"W…what in the world are you talking about, Sonic…?" Shadow questioned as his voice shook.

"You put my school history in the paper! You tricked me!" he grabbed Shadow roughly, "why?!"

Shadow winced when Sonic dug his fingers into the old wound, "I…I didn't do such a thing…I ripped up your documents, I swear to you."

"Then how?!"

"I…I don't know," he answered truthfully as blood dripped down his arm, "why would I do something like that, Sonic?"

His eyes widened and his grip loosened, "you mean…you didn't…?"

He shook his head, "no! I didn't, Sonic, I swear to you that I didn't. so, please, release my arm…"

Sonic fell to the floor in complete confusion and Shadow bend down while gently rubbing Sonic's back.

"hey, listen to me, OK? It'll be okay…I'll figure out who did this and when I do…" he left the words hanging. His hand moved to Sonic's face and gently rubbed away the tears while smiling warmly.

Sonic threw himself into Shadow's arms, "oh, Shadow…" he mumbled.

Shadow sighed and rested his cheek on Sonic's head, "remember, I'm here for you…I always will be…"

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Sonic slowly walked back to the dormitory, a part of him didn't want to ever show his face off in school ever again, but another part of him just couldn't give in, and he knew he had to fight for respect.

To some, what he might've done seemed small, but to him it was a big deal. The whole reason why he transferred here was to leave the past behind him. But then he met Shadow…

He stopped in his footsteps and looked towards the sky.

Quiet.

Nice when the time calls for it.

Strong and brave.

Attractive.

Popular.

Sincere.

That was Shadow.

"Sonic?"

Snapping back into reality, Sonic slowly turned around, "Knuckles?"

He walked up to Sonic, "I was looking everywhere for you," he reported, "you've skipped so much school if you skip another day you could get suspended."

Sonic shrugged, "yeah, I know, but I just…"

"Had to what? See Shadow?" he asked, "you skipped first period for that man-whore?"

Sonic flinched, "no! he's not…it's nothing like that!" he denied as he stared down at the ground, almost ashamed of himself, what he felt for another guy, it was unbearable to say the truth afraid of what Knuckles would say.

"Sonic, just answer my question: is there anything going on between you two? Are you…gay?"

Sonic felt his body freeze, his eyes widened, pupils shrunk, and his facial expression was a one of terror and shock. With hesitation, his emerald eyes wondered to the ground. How was he to answer that?

"Why must people be labeled…" he mumbled, "if they're different in any way who cares. They're still themselves…they're still human but with different views! I respect Shadow, Knuckles…but I can't answer any of your questions. I'm sorry, but I just can't answer you…"

"Fine. If that's way you want to play it, then, kiss me."

_To be continued…_

**Ohh!! Not good! Looks like Sonic just received a dreadful request from Knux-san! But if sonic's so determined to cover up his relationship with Shad-sama will he do it?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**High school obsession**_

**Chapter six**

Sonic nearly choked on his own breath, his heart practically stopped, and he felt his brain just freeze, his body just wouldn't respond.

"W…what would kissing you prove?" he forced the words out of his mouth.

"It'll prove if your relationship with shadow is real or just a mere obsession he has on you and you on him."

'An obsession?' the words seemed to have echoed in his mind, he had never thought about that at all. According to Rouge, Shadow's relationships were just pure entertainment, but quickly lead to boredom. If that was the case…how long before Shadow became bored with him? Would shadow seriously do something as cruel as that?

"No! I will not kiss you!" Sonic shouted and quickly ran off before Knuckles could have a say in the matter.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Sonic…"

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Sonic stopped running and began to pant, 'why…why did he request such a thing?' he thought as he slowly walked, 'I'm not sure why I even came to this school anymore…I never go to my classes anymore. I just skip.'

When he entered the private garden, he sat down under a tree, knees to his chest, his head buried in his knees, and he sighed. The only thing that he could think about was maybe everything was nothing more then an obsession, an obsession devotion. Maybe what he felt whenever he looked at shadow was nothing at all.

He lifted his head from his knees to look at the flowers. The main thing that he liked about this place was that is was surrounded with thousands of different flowers, it was peaceful, relaxing. But right he wasn't feeling to relaxed. Ever since he met shadow, ever since the moment Shadow showed interest in him, he felt insecure. He liked it better at his old school because at least there he wasn't insecure. He knew everyone there and everyone, him. Sure he wasn't like Shadow and was inanely popular, but he fit. That was the only school he felt truly at him at.

'Maybe that's what Shadow meant when he said that he hated it the here. The feeling of emptiness.'

It's nothing but an obsession. He repeated to himself many times. It'll fade, all obsessions do. It means nothing. It's not real.

At this point he wanted nothing more then to be where he belonged. To forget about Knuckles, shadow, everyone.

Sonic heard footsteps and he looked beside him.

It was Shadow, not much of a surprise. It was Shadow's 'gift' to find Sonic whenever he was upset about something.

Shadow sat down beside him, but never said anything.

"I might be leaving…forever."

Shadow's body tensed, then, he looked towards Sonic, "leaving…b…but why?"

"Because I miss my old school…"

"But what about the festival?"

"You can go with some other guy. I'm sure someone would really enjoy to be with you."

"No! I don't want another student! I want you. I chose you," he nearly shouted but kept his voice in a decent tone while trying to not sound so heartbroken.

"Shadow," he sighed, "it's not like we have anything special together. It's nothing more then a phase, an obsession what not."

Shadow seemed more upset with that simple statement. Almost as if someone had just ripped out his own heart out of his chest, then, stabbed it. What he just said, it was painful. It hurt to think that Sonic called him nothing more then a phase, like a child with a new toy. Eventually the toy becomes old and boring, then tossed aside. Never to be touched again by that child.

"So that's all I am?" he asked standing up, "a phase? An obsession!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't!" he snapped, "what you've got to say isn't important!"

"Shadow…!"

But Shadow ignored him as he stormed out of the garden.

Teas welled up in Sonic's eyes, 'oh, Shadow…that hurt me, too.'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

When Sonic arrived at his dorm he realized a certain bat girl just waiting for him. He stopped right in front of her with a questionable look on his face, "Rouge?"

"I saw Shadow a few minutes ago…what the fuck did you say to him?!" she shouted.

"I ended what we had…"

Rouge slapped him across his face, "Idiot!" she screamed.

Sonic touched his cheek, "idiot?"

"Are you so blind?! Shadow does care for you! It's not an obsession! It's real!"

Sonic grew quiet, overwhelmed with shock. Why hadn't he realized it, "I can't handle this. I'm leaving," he pushed his way past her to open the door.

"Leaving? You mean you're leaving this school?!"

"Yes….tomorrow after school," he entered the dorm and closed the door.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

When Sonic arrived the next morning to school, he had the sudden urge to just leave there once and for all. If he saw Shadow, what would he do? What COULD he do to avoid him? In fact, he probably would've felt so much better if he came across Knuckles first. To him, he could speak to knuckles about the current situation. Thought he felt awkward talking to him now.

'It doesn't matter, I have to say something to him.'

So he slowly searched for Knuckles around the school. He knew Knuckles wouldn't skip, he even said that himself. Besides, he knew where to find Knuckles anyway. Towards the main gate, that was where they first met. Without much hesitation, he walked to the gate and was relieved when he saw the echidna sitting under a tree eating a breakfast sandwich.

"Umm, Knuckles," he spoke as he sat beside him, "I'm sorry..." there was no response as Knuckles ignored him while still eating, "Knuckles please!...Talk to me."

"You don't have to say anything," he finally spoke, "you never did anything wrong. Maybe I was mad when I realized that you had a thing for that punk. No, I WAS mad. Correction I was pissed, extremely pissed."

"...I'm not so sure. Rouge told me Shadow does care, but when she also told me that he gets bored with his partners. I didn't know what to do."

"Aren't you going to the festival with him?" Knuckles questioned splitting his sandwich with the hedgehog.

"I was. I might be leaving today, of course depending on how today goes," he answered taking a big bite from the sandwich and chewed.

He sighed, "listen, Sonic, I might not know you as much as I should, but I know you pretty damn well for our few weeks of friendship, and I know that a part of you is telling you to reach your heart out to Shadow. You shouldn't let the fear of others hold you back to someone you love. You never know when response you'll get until you at least try. Who knows you may find out that Shads does deeply care for you."

Sonic knew that Knuckles was right, but it wasn't the response he feared, nor was the others crazy attractions towards Shadow, some were a bunch of fanatics over him. But that didn't scare him either. It was his lack of courage, but he had to try.

Knuckles watched as Sonic stood from the ground and he soon followed, "I'll come with you, just I case."

He nodded. The best place of where to find Shadow was at the student council's. Even when there was no paper work needed to be done, shadow hung out there until first period began, then, he would either skip of attend the class, of course, it all depended on how he felt. Since he was more then likely upset it was no doubt that he would skip. All he had to do was use the festival as an excuse such as: There's much work I need to do before the festival do I wont be in today. Or he would just come up with some lame ass excuse.

Once Knuckles and Sonic arrived at the student council's office, with hesitation Sonic walked in, but froze.

Shadow pulled away from the stranger, who was a yellow and black hedgehog. All Sonic saw was an embrace, but maybe there was more.

"Sonic?" he questioned.

"Wow," he spoke, "it didn't even take a day before you were all over another guy."

Shadow was confused.

Sonic was disappointed, "I can't believe you."

"Sonic...what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Just forget about it!" he shouted and left the room in an all out run.

The other black hedgehog looked at Shadow, "boyfriend issues?" he questioned, but Shadow didn't respond, "if I would've known that you had a boy..."

"Enough. He's not my boyfriend. Although...I wish..."

"Shadow?"

He sighed, "he must've saw the hug and suspected something to be going on."

"Then talk to him."

"I can't," he lied.

"Yes you can."

"But he doesn't know about my past!" he exclaimed, "Dark...he can't know. But if he comes to the festival then I have to tell him..."

Dark gently touched Shadow's cheek, "you've went so long keeping every single one of you pains locked up. You wont even tell me what's bugging you anymore. Not ever since our breakup."

Shadow lightly pushed Dark's hand away, "that's because I found out who you really were to me...it's bad that I'm gay, but to date my own brother."

"you wanted the blood tests, we could've ignored the rumors. That's your problem, Shads, when you hear rumors you try everything to prove them false."

"But they're all right! From the one that you were my brother, to Rouge being a cover up, to my adoption!" he shouted, "I'm not an Itsaka! I should be dead! We both should be! But I'm alive in a fuckin' rich place for sluts while you're in the middle class! You work a middle class job!"

"Being in a rich family isn't that horrible, Shadow," Dark spoke, "look at where you've gotten. You're the center of attention, the most talked about student. Shadow, you're the head of the student council."

Shadow broke eye contact, "I never wanted ANY of this," he whispered, "you could've have taken my place if you hadn't of left."

"When we broke up there was no point in my stay," he informed as he walked past Shadow, "besides I had a job that I need to attend full time. I'll wait for you in your dorm."

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**High school obsession**_

**Chapter seven**

Sonic spend his entire first period not even paying attention to what the teacher had to say. Instead, his mind kept racing back to what event had occurred in the office. Every time he did try to pay attention, his concentration didn't last long which lead him to get in trouble by the teacher.

"Sonic," she spoke to him when she had kept him after to class to speak to him privately, "during your last few weeks you've been a remarkable student. But ever since that newspaper article you've been tripping."

"It's not the article…it's more…complicated then that," he told her through a mumble and she looked at him with a 'go on' expression, "I'd rather not say."

She smiled warmly and touched his shoulder, "alright, hon, well go ahead to your second period."

He nodded as he stood from the chair and grabbed his bag just before heading out the door to his class. It still felt weird now that everyone knew what he had done, but it felt even weirder for his teachers to know. Yet he knew he was safe with the teachers, mainly it was because he trusted them.

Since he really only knew three students total, one of them turned out to be a major part of his life yet a part he could easily live without. Knuckles was a great friend, Rouge was just an annoying slut, shadow was everything to him until…

'Until I saw him with his new cute boyfriend…' he gave off a mental sigh but soon he stopped in his footsteps, "Shadow," he spoke, "what are you doing here?"

The ebony hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he walked towards Sonic, who was now eventually cornered.

Sonic didn't make it an act to move from that spot, "what do you want?" he simply asked.

"To talk," he answered with no emotion, but his eyes looked directly into Sonic's emerald eyes. It was almost as if he could see right through Sonic, could feel his pain, understood what was wrong before Sonic could even say it. He could do all that, yet Sonic despised it. He hated the fact that Shadow could easily read him as if he was nothing but a book.

"Talk," Sonic echoed, chuckling, he pushed Shadow away from him, breaking the hypnotic eye contact, and walked past shadow, "then talk to your cute boyfriend."

"Sonic, you got it all wrong. Dark's not my…"

"I told I don't care. Stop denying it…" he ignored Shadow as he continued to speak what he thought was the truth.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my brother!"

He tensed, his bag slipped out of his hands, and landed on the ground with a 'thud,' "b…brother?' the words wouldn't leave his mouth, "he's your…?"

How was he to react? Shocked? Embarrassed? Fearful? Maybe even relieved?

Shadow nodded as he picked up Sonic's bag and held it to his chest. To him, it smelled just like Sonic. His delightful scent…

He closed his eyes as his gripped tightened on the pack. The scent he missed so much…it was here, in his arms, "Sonic," he whispered, "before I began my relationships that were only a week long…I met dark. I grew up with him. So we developed a bond. He's from a middle class family, but I managed to convince my parents to transfer him here. We dated for six months before we took some blood tests. There was rumors about how much alike we seemed. When the results came back…we broke it off…no, I broke it off. Dark left school for a job he had received. I've been trapped here. Today was the first time I've seen in for so long."

After hearing that, Sonic felt stupid. When he witnessed the hug and he automatically assumed…

Assumed. That's what he did. He didn't ask, he just ran.

"Sonic…" he spoke, "I do care for you. It's not what you think. I want you. I want you more then anything."

Sonic watched as Shadow gently connected their lips together and kissed him passionately, then, pulled away.

"Shadow…" he mumbled through a pant as Shadow's hand went to Sonic's waist to pull him in for an embrace.

"Please, lets not fight anymore…" Shadow whispered, "I don't want us to fight ever again…you're the one I want. So, please, tell me you want me too?"

Tears appeared in Sonic's eyes as he nodded, "I do."

A tender smile formed on his lips as he held sonic tightly, "thank god…" he released the embrace, took Sonic's hand and gave him something.

"huh?" he questioned and pulled his hand away. In his palm rested a key, "a key?"

"To my dorm," he answered and took his hands, "come whenever. Even at one in the morning."

Sonic's questionable look turned into a warm smile, "sure," he spoke just before turning on his heels, forgetting about his bag.

"Sonic," he called and just as Sonic turned to face him, he tossed the bag, "have a good day, Sonic."

Sonic let off an embarrassed smile, just before running off.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Watching those two from the sidelines was a girl who wore a ninth grader uniform. She was a pink hedgehog with emerald colored eyes. In her spines was a red headband and she smiled, "this is going to be fun!"

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Shadow opened the door to his dorm and walked in.

"Hey, little brother," Dark greeted.

"Hey," Shadow greeted back as he sat down on the bed, he was exhausted.

Dark walked towards him and began to rub his shoulders gently, "you're to tense," he reported, "you need to relax."

He took a deep breath, "I know, but I can't. next week's the festival and I'm in charge of the planning, the food, the money, the games and events," he released his breath slowly.

Dark sat down on the bed beside Shadow, "I'll be at the festival," he told him with a smile.

That was the last thing he expected to hear. Even last year when they were going out, Dark never came to the festival. Instead, they spend it locked in a dorm fucking each other, who turned out to be his own brother in the end.

"Dark, I'm…"

"You what?"

He sighed, "never mind. It's a surprise for next week…"

A bad surprise…

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Just after school, Sonic headed to his dorm to change into some normal clothes. He was going to visit Shadow today. When he opened the door, he realized a note taped to the door. Thinking it was from Shadow, he took it off and read it, his smile turned into a one of shock, "oh my god…" his mind froze as the note dropped out his hands and onto the ground, 'Shadow!'


	8. Chapter 8

_**High school Obsession**_

**Chapter eight**

'Someone like you doesn't deserve shadow…'

The words of the note raced through his mind as his hands went to his mouth in sheer horror. Just when everything seemed so well, it quickly changed into terror once again. What would happen if Sonic didn't end it? He clenched his hands into a tight fist, blood dripped down his palm from the pressure, and his mind froze with confusion.

Who was the note from?

A fan boy of shadow's?

An ex jealous of Sonic?

Who the fuck was it?!

Before letting anger overrule his reasoning, he took a deep breath and begun to unbutton his uniform. He had to be calm to think about everything rationally or else he could've missed some very important details. Switching the snow white uniform for an all blue outfit, Sonic slipped on the clothes onto his body, then, faced the mirror. All he could see was a frightened little boy, scared of what his next step was to be. All he could think about was that his relationship was over before it even began.

'End it with Shadow or dangerous actions will be taken…'

His eyes shut tightly and he shook his head wildly, 'dangerous actions? What do they mean…?' he questioned himself again, then, gasped, "Shadow's in danger! But would someone really hurt him at the school campus!"

The festival? That even didn't make sense.

'The speech!' he shouted in his mind, 'oh my god…they're going to hurt him during to the speech!'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Shadow woke up in the middle of the night to a knock on the door. He wasn't quite sure who it was, but he knew it wasn't Shadow since he contained a spare key now.

Groaning with exhaustion, he opened the door.

"Head student council, Shadow the hedgehog," it was a ninth grade girl.

"Umm I'm sorry but who in the wor…"

The girl giggled, "I'm Amy," she introduced.

"Umm OK. May I help you at…" he looked at the clock, "at three in the morning?"

"Nope! Just wanted to see if you would be appearing at the festival."

"Umm I will…be?" he was really confused.

"Ok! Cool!" she spoke and ran off.

He watched the girl aimlessly, practically at a lost for words. That was the strangest visit ever and he's had some pretty awkward visits in the past. Still dumbfounded, he closed the door, and locked it up. Now he could only hope there was no more visitations from random students. If there was…

There was another knock and he growled. Forcing the door open, he shouted, "what no…?!" he paused midway, "oh, Sonic. I'm sorry."

"I…it's OK. Maybe I should've used the key you gave me," he spoke with a shaky tone, "you scared the shit out of me."

Shadow chuckled, "I'll be sure to keep it down whenever someone knocks on my door at three in the morning."

Sonic stuttered, "but…you…and the key…"

Shadow lightly pressed his lips to Sonic's to stop him midway in sentence. Slowly, he broke the kiss, "I was kidding," he whispered.

"Oh," he simply muttered, but smiled warmly before connecting lips again and pressing Shadow against the wall.

He pulled away, "not use to being the less dominant," he panted.

The younger hedgehog chuckled, "get use to it," he whispered in Shadow's ear, then nibbled on his neck.

Shadow moaned softly, "Sonic…"

He pulled away with a laugh, "I didn't come here to tease, no matter how much fun that is," he responded, "I wanted to know, since it was Saturday if you…would come to the village with me."

"Do you even have to ask," he chuckled, "of course I will. Consider it a date!"

Sonic grinned, "cool!"

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

The very next day came by awfully slow for the two hedgehog's.

Once the afternoon had arrived, Shadow had his clothes together. The first part of the day was to head to the bathhouse, then, the village.

Dark stepped out of the other room and crossed his arms, "going somewhere, little brother?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am," he spoke.

"Is it a date with that Sonic kid?"

Shadow closed the drawer, "you jealous?" he snapped as he picked up the dorm key, "I'm leaving now. When you leave, pick up your shit."

The other ebony hedgehog watched as Shadow left the dormitory in a hurry.

Once at the bathhouse, Sonic had already beat him there. The blue hedgehog smiled, "hey! You ready?"

He kissed Sonic's lips and smiled as well, "of course," he whispered and they walked in. Shadow locked the door and smirked.

Slowly approaching the azure hedgehog from behind, his hands circled around his waist to unzip his pants, "last time I tried to 'pull the moves' on you, you pulled away so quickly I thought you were going to have a heart attack."

Sonic's hands grasped Shadow's, "I wont pull away," he replied, "because this time…" his pants dropped to the ground and he faced Shadow, "I'm ready for whatever it is you want."

Shadow's finger touched Sonic's lips and traced it, "Oh you know what I want," he whispered, then, connected his lips tenderly to his.

Sonic returned the kiss with equal passion, then, pulled away to breath.

While they were catching their breath, they finished the removal of their clothes, then, connected lips again.

Slowly, Shadow's lips lowered to Sonic's neck so he could kiss and nibble away at it. He heard a light moan leave Sonic's mouth. Next, Shadow's lips traveled lowered to Sonic's stomach and he licked it. Meanwhile his hand was rubbing against Sonic's manhood, getting an even louder moan from him.

Once Shadow knew for sure he was hard enough, his mouth lowered to the groan and licked away at it before putting it in his mouth. His tongue began to caress and he sucked hard.

"Oh fuck, Shadow…" Sonic moaned uncontrollably as he released his seed into his mouth.

Shadow swallowed the juices and he pushed Sonic gently to ground, "you ready for this shit?"

Sonic smiled, "yeah I am."

Shadow chuckled and he brought Sonic's body closer to his, now his shaft was touching Sonic's opening. He knew this was going to hurt Sonic, bad, since this was is first time. Slowly, he entered and Sonic gripped the floor as he moaned and cried out, but he wrapped his legs tightly around Shadow's waist just so he wouldn't pull out.

"Oh god…don't stop…" he moaned.

Giving a nod, he continued to travel inside of Sonic, wanting to go deep. Eventually, speed picked up and he finally reached the end.

Panting, he managed to say, "found it…I'm going to…"

"Do it…"

Shadow released his seed inside of Sonic, who once again moaned loudly and Shadow pulled out just for collapsing with exhaustion.

The azure hedgehog rubbed Shadow's spines gently while staring at the ceiling. For the first time, it did feel pretty damn good. Nest time it would be his turn to work on Shadow.

"You OK, bud?" Sonic questioned through heavy breathing.

Shadow nodded, "yeah of course," he spoke and sat up, "I'm getting a bath. I'd rather not lay on the floor all day."

Sonic chuckled, "OK."

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Once they finished their bath and had gotten dress. They left the campus to the village.

"you know I'm craving another waffle," Sonic spoke, remembering how delicious they were.

The other hedgehog chuckled, "maybe later. There's a store I want to show you. It just opened a day or two ago and I would like to buy you something from there."

"Are they pricey?"

"Of course," he replied, but smiled.

Sonic felt a little unsure accepting such expensive gifts, he knew Shadow wouldn't listen to reason and buy them anyway.

"Well, here we are," Shadow spoke and walked in.

Sonic followed him in the store. It was more of a charm shop with several different items. Some more girly then others because of their cuteness but it was clear that there was charms for boys as well.

"A charm shop?" he questioned looking around.

Shadow faced him and nodded, "yeah. I figured this would be much better treat then a waffle."

He groaned, "but this place is so much more expensive then any waffle."

Shadow laughed as he browsed through the shop, "who cares. I got plenty of money to blow off," he soothed.

Sonic knew this was true, but one thing that bothered him was that for the last couple of weeks he knew Shadow, or at least what he knew about him which was absolutely nothing, he never spoke about his parents. He never even knew that Shadow had a brother until yesterday. So, slowly, he was learning things about him.

'Next week, he promised to tell me EVERYTHING,' he thought while watching Shadow.

Chuckling, shadow picked up a charm and faced Sonic, "figured if I'm going to get you something mind as well buy one that describes you."

"Describes…me…"

Shadow placed a key chain in Sonic's hand, "Sonic: the first thing that comes to mind is speed. A lightening bolt? Seems more realistic," a light smile inched his lips as he pulled his hand away.

Sonic was surprised as he stared at the key chain, then, he smiled as well, "it's very fitting, Shads," he spoke, "thank you," he kissed Shadow's cheek.

"I'll pay awhile," he quickly spoke and walked off.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**High school obsession**_

**Chapter nine**

It was a week later already since Sonic's 'date' with Shadow, which turned out to be one of the best days ever. He couldn't even sleep because he spend the entire night looking at the key chain Shadow had purchased for him, thinking of him.

But after that day he hadn't heard from him much only because of the festival preparations. Since they were now done, Shadow and Sonic were able to see each other, which was completely exciting for the two. Though Shadow didn't show it. When He was around a large group, he was cool, calm and collective. Just around Sonic he was bit more talkative but not by much.

"Hey, there!" Shadow called when he realized Sonic heading towards him. Dark stood beside him with his arms crossed, a familiar behavior that the twins equally shared.

Sonic stopped just before him and they hugged each other. Although, Shadow didn't want to release and Sonic chuckled as he managed to pull away.

"This is Dark, my brother. Dark, this is Sonic," Shadow introduced.

Dark simply nodded, "so this IS your little boyfriend?"

"Last thing we need is a smart ass comment coming from you, brother," Shadow mocked rudely , "don't be jealous OK, because you can't deny what's true."

"I can deny what I wish," Dark snapped just before walking away while filled with rage.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, but the blue hedgehog touched his shoulder.

"You're wearing your student band," he pointed out, "do you have a speech to make or do you just have to wear it?"

"Yeah…I have a speech to make today…" he answered.

"What on?"

"You'll find out," he said but his eyes wouldn't make any contact with Sonic's, "come on, lets at least enjoy the festival as much as we can before my speech."

His hand took his partner's and began to walk ahead slowly.

Sonic looked down at their joined hands and smiled slightly, then, grasped it with his free hand. Today he was going to learn everything he didn't already know about Shadow. Yet he could feel that something bad was going to happen during this festival. But what was it? And was it likely to happen after that note he had received last week.

"Hey, Shadow?" Sonic asked after a good few minutes of silence when Shadow had bought them both a small snack.

"Hm?"

"Umm…when are you going to tell me…well, you know."

He chuckled slightly, "that's what my speech is about. I'm going to tell everyone everything."

Sonic's body grew tense, "in everything do you mean…?"

"Yes, from you, to my orientation, to my entire past."

_'End it or something bad will happen…'_

"NO!" Sonic shouted and stood up, "you can't! you just can't tell everyone about you!"

Shadow quickly stood up, almost ready to smack Sonic if need be, "I want everyone to know who they're 'in love' with. I want them to know that I'm not the cool, quiet, and collective student they think I am. I want to rid these rumors forever."

Sonic wanted to bring up the letter, but he couldn't open his mouth to say it. Shadow was in danger and he couldn't even warn him! What type of boyfriend was he?!

'This speech is going to turn into a bloody riot! And I can't fuckin' warn him about the damn note! Dammit! Fuck!' "But it's your own business!"

Shadow didn't say anything, just sat back down on the bench, "I'm sorry," he whispered and took Sonic's hand, "but this is something I MUST do."

When Sonic was about to say something to try and stop him, Shadow released Sonic's hand, stood up, and made his way towards the stage.

"NO! Shadow! Wait!" he shouted chasing after him.

But it was to late, shadow had already reached the stage and was standing by the microphone.

"Shadow, no…" he whispered.

Shadow picked up the microphone and sighed, "for those that are here today, I would like to thank you for your utmost support in this year's the upcoming of spring festival. But I have something I would like to clarify for you all, the rumors."

Sonic looked around, almost every student had stopped to listen to Shadow's little announcement. But his main focus was for any suspicious activity, but nothing.

"When I was younger…my real parents were murdered. When I was five I was adopted into the Itsaka's. so, yes, the rumor is true. I am not their real child. In reality, I'm poor. Not a middle class nor rich. By the time I entered middle school, I smoke, drunk, skipped school…I snuck out in the middle of the night, I became a yanki," he took a deep breath, "I met my first friend and I changed who I was because I had grown to love him. By the time I entered my first year in this high school, I became popular, head of the student council, everything. In eleventh grade, I was going out with a boy who turned out to be my twin brother. Now the rumor about my orientation, I think that's obvious…"

Sonic looked over in the corner of his eye and flinched, 'oh no, Shadow…'

"But there's something u have to say to you, Sonic…and it's that I…"

"Shadow! Get down!" Sonic screamed and jumped in front of Shadow to push him down to the ground.

There was the sound of a very loud gunshot and Shadow's eyes widened with pure terror.

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**High school obsession**_

**Chapter ten**

Blood splattered all over Shadow's horrified filled face, the student's screamed in panic, and Sonic collapsed to the floor while gripping his shoulder.

"Sonic!" Shadow shouted while bending down to eye level.

"Shadow…it's ok…"

Sonic realized that Shadow's expression of fear changed to insane anger and he stood up, "who did it?!" he screamed at the crowd, "who pulled the trigger?! Why!?!"

Dark jumped up on the stage and held Shadow back. He knew that Shadow would possibly go after whoever did it, possibly kill them, "don't just stand there!" Dark shouted at Rouge, "get the nurse!"

"Ah…oh I'm sorry," she spoke and quickly left.

Tears of rage formed in Shadow's eyes as he bend down to Sonic, "I'm so sorry," he spoke.

He winced, "it's not that bad," he managed to say, "the bullet got your waist."

"This isn't about me," Shadow told him bluntly, "you risked your life me…you could've…"

Rouge arrived with the nurse he immediately began to work on the gash located on Sonic's shoulder.

"Shadow, you might want to get your waist looked at, the bullet might be lodged in there," the bat girl spoke gently.

"No," he spoke and shook his head, "just…just take care of Sonic."

Both Dark and Rouge looked at him, "where are you going?" he questioned his brother.

The ebony hedgehog didn't answer but walked off while forcing himself to not show any pain in his waist. The festival was over, Sonic was hurt, and it was all his fault. He deserved the pain he was feeling.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

"The nurse said you were going to be okay," Dark told Sonic, walking into the small bedroom, "what you were shot with, she doesn't even think it was a bullet, so, feel lucky."

Rouge was relieved as she placed a hand to her chest, "but who could've fired the gun?" she questioned.

Sonic's shoulder was heavily bandaged with about five to six layers just so the blood wouldn't even seep through the wrappings.

"Did you see who it was, Sonic?" Dark asked him.

The blue hedgehog looked up at the other hedgehog, face filled with rage and determination to put whoever attempted to hurt his younger brother away without Shadow getting involved anymore then he already was, "all I saw was the gun, that's all," he answered truthfully.

First the newspaper article, then the threatening notes, and now this? All this because of him and Shadow? Was it even worth all of this because some fanatic didn't want those two to even see each other?

"Where's Shadow?" Sonic changed the subject.

"Now that you mention it, he left in a hurry. He really should get his wound looked at. I haven't seen him since the shooting when he almost broke down, that's never happened to him before," the scared twin informed.

Sighing, Sonic closed his eyes as he struggled to remain calm and think rationally. Somewhere on this campus, he had to be here or that's what he hoped. It was possible that he could've left for the village, blaming himself entirely. At this point, Shadow's now revealed past was no longer important, but his safety. If he were to cross paths with the shooter then he would be…

Dark touched Sonic's shoulder, "I'm sure he's alright."

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

But Shadow wasn't alright, he was in the bathhouse getting ready for a shower. Removing his shirt was ok, but once he undid the belt to his jeans, agony shot through his legs and waist. He struggled to keep his emotions from bursting at once, his eyes became watery and he felt so horrible. The last thing he wanted was to be spotted like this, so weak, so frail. He sat down on the bath's ledge to try and gain back his sanity.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic," he spoke in a whisper as his sobs became unbearable, "I'm so…" he placed a hand near his mouth and closed his eyes.

After the sobbing fit, he pulled his hand away and took a deep breath. Then forced himself to stand up to remove his jeans, he had to at least suck up this pain to wash out the wound before it became much worse then it currently was.

Finally, with some swift movements, he managed to remove the blood soaked pants and dropped them onto the floor, then, proceeded to the running shower. The hot water felt so much better on the wound then cool air. Slowly, Shadow ran a soapy rag over the wound and winced when it burned badly. There was the possibility that whatever was shot from the gun that it was trapped in his waist, but he didn't care.

'I should've never fallen in love with Sonic,' he thought as more of those unbearable emotions began to surface once again. The blood covered rag slipped from his grasp as he leaned against the shower's wall, tears running down his colored loss face.

Memories flashed through his mind of Sonic taking the bullet for him, his blood on his face. His hand touched his face almost expecting his face to be smeared with the crimson liquid, but it was only wet with the water, thus, getting a slow sigh from him. He couldn't relax no matter what he did.

'It's all my fault. Everything was my fault,' he thought through sobs.

He heard the main door open and he looked away.

"I knew I would find you here," it was Dark and he sat on the other side of the shower, "why don't you come back with me? Sonic wants to see you and you need to get your waist looked at before you wind up losing it because of stupidity."

"No…" he mumbled, "the wound…it's not bad. I'll be fine."

"Stop lying to me, Shadow. You're not okay," he told him and pushed the shower curtain out of the way.

Shadow didn't budge, he wouldn't even look at him.

"The fact that you've managed to remain conscious is a miracle," Dark said looking at the steam of blood.

"I told you already, it's not that bad," he repeated himself now annoyed.

"Listen, Shadow, you're HURT. You're seriously hurt and you need medical attention. Now."

"How's Sonic?" he asked avoiding Dark's statement.

Dark entered the shower ad bend down while his hand stroked the denial hedgehog's cheek, "he's okay. Nothing more then a gash. Shadow, you need to know that what happened wasn't your fault but some jealous fanatic's."

More tears appeared in his red eyes, "but this IS my fault. I should've never fallen in love with Sonic…maybe then he would be okay."

The older twin sighed and placed his forehead to Shadow's while closing his eyes, "you can't help who you fall for…" he whispered, "never blame yourself."

Shadow pulled away from him, "easy for you to say," he mumbled and forced himself to stand, "you've done anything worth regretting."

Dark watched as he stepped out of the shower and picked up his clothes and struggled to get dress, "yes I have."

He paused to face Dark, "what?"

"The thing I most regret is taking that test."

"Dark, don't…"

"I'm in love with my own brother. I know I shouldn't be, but I didn't want the results to be true."

Shadow slipped on his shirt with a wince, "you can do so much better then me. I'm the only guy you've ever loved, but you've had plenty of girlfriends. You didn't lose everything like I have. I have no home to go to."

"Shadow…"

He slipped on his pants, "just leave me alone," he ordered and walked off.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Being confined in a small room for the last few days wasn't exactly the true definition of fun but meant 'pretty damn boring' instead.

'I miss Shadow…' Sonic thought looking at the key chain, 'where is he, I haven't heard or seen him in a few days nor has Dark even stopped by to tell me what's up…'

Almost by coincidence there was a knock at the door and Dark walked in, "hey," he spoke.

"Have you heard anything from Shads?!" was Sonic's first reaction.

Dark nodded, "he's blaming himself dramatically. He even…starting drinking and smoking again," he pulled a chair closer to Sonic's bed and took a seat, "he refuses to see a doctor."

"How bad is his…"

"It's horrific," he answered truthfully, "the only treatment he has going for it is bandages and ointment."

"Did you contact his parents?"

The black hedgehog flinched and quickly looked away. Sonic was confused, "what'd I say?" he questioned.

Dark took a deep breath, "Shadow…he doesn't have much connections with his foster parents."

Sonic blinked, "why not?"

"He came out. Told his parents the truth and they kicked him out. He's been living here for the last two years. Every week he gets funds from the school through them."

Sonic felt his heart stop. He had nowhere to go. Did his foster parent's despise him that much? Sonic told his parents the truth and, with some time, they accepted it. Because either way he was still Sonic.

"Dark, I must see him."

Sonic quickly stood from the bed and slipped on the shirt to his school uniform, "is Shadow dumb enough to hurt himself?!" Dark didn't answer as a look of horror formed on Sonic's usually calm face, "oh no…" he whispered and nearly bolted out the door.

He knew exactly where Shadow would be at. He just had to hurry to get there.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

The garden.

This was the only place where Shadow could go without running into anyone. Sighing, he lit up another cigarette. His fourth one that hour. He held a beer in the other hand, practically wasted now. It's been awhile since he had last drunk himself to this state. Last time he did, he spent the entire morning and night throwing up his insides, running a high fever, and this was only a few years back. Since then he never wanted to touch a beer unless there was something special going on, even then he hardly drunk.

Taking another sip of the beer and he immediately felt sick so he sat down the beer beside him. Groaning, he rubbed his head and leaned against the tree.

Not to long after, Sonic stepped into the garden.

"Shadow," he whispered and bend down, "god, look at you, you're a mess," he removed his shirt and wrapped it around Shadow's body for warmth, "shh, it's OK. I'm here…I'm here and I will never leave you."

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**High school obsession**_

**Chapter eleven **

When Shadow woke up it was in a completely different environment and he shot up from the bed, but the sudden pain and dizziness made him fall straight back down.

Sonic walked towards the bed and stuck a thermometer in his mouth, a few minutes later of silence, he pulled it out and sighed, "high fever…" he mumbled and sat down on the bed.

"God…why the fuck does my head hurt so much…?" he questioned in a mutter.

"You have a minor infection and a hangover."

The voice didn't seem to process in Shadow's mind, but when it did he sat up, "Sonic…" he spoke, "…you're…you're okay…"

Sonic smiled and rubbed Shadow's back, "it was nothing serious," he reassured, "listen, Dark, told me what was wrong. It wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself."

Shadow wrapped Sonic's shirt tightly around his body, trying to stay warm. Everything was fuzzy in his mind from yesterday.

"I found you in the private garden nearly unconscious," he explained trying to refresh the hedgehog's memory.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up…" he spoke it was obvious he didn't remember any of the occurring events from yesterday, he was to wasted to.

Sonic laughed softly and he planted a kiss to Shadow's cheek, "no more smoking or drinking," he ordered gently, "while you were unconscious the nurse treated your leg, you should be fine but no vigorous activities," he pulled away from Shadow.

"Did you ever figure out who shot the gun?" he questioned and he shook his head, "my guess is, it's the same person that tried to ruin your school life a few weeks back."

The blue hedgehog never thought about it that way. In truth, he had totally forgotten about that due to dire circumstances. It just came and went. Shadow was about to say something else to him, but because Sonic saw the gun he stopped, "Shadow, I'm not sure if this is the time but before the shooting you were about to say something important to me. What was it?" his tone was innocent yet demanding just as well.

Shadow appeared confused, "I…I don't know," he couldn't remember.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll remember when you start to feel better," he reassured and kissed his lips softly.

As Sonic stood from the bed, Shadow took his hand causing Sonic to pause midway, "can you promise me something?" he questioned and Sonic moved closer to the bed so he was near Shadow, "promise me that we'll always be together? No matter how hard the road is ahead of us, promise me that you wont leave me."

"Shadow, where's this coming from?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Please, Sonic, I need this promise."

He smiled lightly, "hey there's no need to say 'I promise,'" he explained, "because I will never leave you. I'm staying with you forever. When you die, I will follow. Heaven or Hell, I'll be there too."

Shadow pulled his body closer to Sonic's and connected lips with his.

Wrapping his arms around Shadow's slender waist, he returned the kiss with a great deal of passion. He missed this, he was so overruled with the worries of Shadow, afraid that Shadow was going to do something stupid because Sonic had been injured. After a couple seconds of being in a lip-lock, they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Thanks, sonic," he whispered.

The other hedgehog touched Shadow's cheek, which was pale when he had found him in the garden, but coloring was returning to it which was a good sign. He stroke his partner's cheek lovingly, 'you're passion, just everything about you, Shadow, I love.' "Shadow, I…"

There was a knock at the door and Sonic sighed, this was the second time they had been interrupted, "come in," he spoke and the door opened slowly. In time, Rouge walked in, "hey, Rouge."

"Shadow, Sonic," she seemed disappointed seeing those two together in the same room, in the same bed, Sonic's hand on Shadow, it angered her.

"Yeah? What's up?" the blue hedgehog questioned.

"I, um, have a confession," she managed to say while nervously picking at her nails, "about the article."

The younger hedgehog stood from the bed, "what do you mean? Do you know who took the files?"

She nodded with hesitation and walked into the dorm just before closing the door behind her, "I do," she answered while maintaining her posture and her voice's strength, which was turning into more of a challenge the she expected by far, "it was me," she blurted and quickly before she gave up and left the dorm without admitting what she had done. They had to know the truth.

The hedgehog's were shocked and she sighed, waiting for the 'why' of her actions.

"Rouge," Shadow began but she interrupted him.

"I did it, because I was jealous…of you…of him," her eyes made contact with Sonic's, "I never wanted you two to get together. So I wanted to ruin your relationship. I never enjoyed the role of the fake girlfriend. I wanted to be your girlfriend, for real."

Sonic walked up to her and took one of her hands into his, smiling slightly, he wasn't upset for what she had done. It was the complete opposite, "Thank you for admitting what you did. But if you've never done that…shadow and I wouldn't be as close as we are now."

"You don't understand," she mumbled.

"Understand what?"

"I'm the one that arranged the shooting."

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**High school obsession**_

**Chapter Twelve**

Sonic and Shadow's bodies both grew tense, Rouge looked down in shame.

"But it didn't go the way I planned."

"Plan! What did you plan?!" Sonic screamed.

"The bullet was just suppose to miss, it wasn't suppose to hit any of you," she mumbled.

Sonic growled and went to punch the bat girl, But Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand and stood from the bed, "Let me go!" he shouted, struggling, but Shadow wouldn't release him, "who shot the gun!?"

"A girl named Amy."

Shadow's mind froze and he released Sonic.

Amy. But that was the girl that had visited Shadow. He walked right into it. Wasn't there any warning at all? There had to be something that he missed, but what?!

"I had Amy hire a gunman," she continued, "but I didn't know…"

"Go!" Shadow ordered pointing at the door, "but if you do not turn yourself into the police, then, I will!"

The bat girl nodded, but it was obvious that she was scared. Because of a simple guy she was willing to risk herself getting thrown in jail to love him. Was being in love meaning you had to make those type of choices for them? If that was true then Shadow was willing to do that, so was Sonic.

When Rouge had left the room, Shadow felt all strength leave his legs as he nearly collapsed. Luckily. Sonic caught him.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed balancing Shadow, "having a hangover sure sucks, why'd you get out of the bed so quickly?"

"I had to stop you from hitting her," he answered, sitting on the bed and Sonic sat beside him.

The azure hedgehog wrapped an arm over Shadow's shoulder and pulled him close, "I know," he whispered and realized something important, "hey, your fever's gone down," he reported, a bit relief.

"You must've done something right because I don't feel quite as bad and my waist isn't as sure," he spoke and kissed Sonic's lips. When he pulled away, they stared at each other for sometime almost to the point where they were hypnotized, "I love you," Shadow blurted out.

Sonic smiled and rubbed Shadow's cheek, something he enjoyed very much, "I was just about to say the same thing. I love you, Shadow."

Slowly, they brought their lips together again for a much more passionate kiss, one that lasted for a good minute before they pulled away to breath.

"Shadow, listen and don't say no. Tomorrow begins Spring break, I want you to come with me, to Knothole, and stay with me," he requested, "it's only a day's train ride away from here."

He pulled from Sonic practically overwhelmed with shock by Sonic's sudden request. Instead of saying yes, he decided to lie his way out of it, "Sonic, I can't…I already made plans to visit my parents."

"Shadow, there's no need to lie. Dark told me what happened. You're parent's don't want you because you're gay. If they can't love you for who you are then forget about them . My parents accepted me so they wouldn't be bothered if you were to stay. Please, Shadow?"

He let out a deep breath and looked into his emerald eyes, "I can't say no," he spoke with a smile.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

"Hey, there, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed during Sunday lunch.

Sonic and Shadow were both eating a bento that contained fish, rice and some pickled vegetables as a side dish.

"Oh you're busy," Knuckles spoke when he realized Shadow, "umm I should be…"

"No you don't!" Shadow spoke, "come and join us. You're Sonic's best friend, you deserve to be treated with respect."

The echidna looked at Shadow with an expression saying 'who are you and what happened to Shadow?'

He chuckled, "I'm still me," he informed.

"Did something happen Friday? Anything I should know about?" Knuckles questioned feeling a little dumbfounded, "Jesus, skip a few days of school and Shadow is more, I don't know, cheerful. He's in a good mood."

Both the hedgehog's chuckled and Sonic shrugged, "yeah, yeah some things did happen," Sonic spoke, "lets just say that Shadow and I are cool now. I know his past, he knows mine. Everything's forgiven and, well, we're official now."

It didn't take long for Knuckles to figure it out, "wait a minute, you two are boyfriend and boyfriend now?"

"Um yeah. Yeah we are."

"Who's the female?"

Shadow chuckled and Sonic blushed.

"Not funny!" Sonic shouted and threw his food at Knuckles, "dammit! Now you made me waste my lunch!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes and he wiped away the fish and rice from his school uniforms. Knuckles was on of those students that would wear his uniform anywhere. Almost as if to say 'I go to a rich school and you don't!' meanwhile Shadow and Sonic just wore normal clothes. They weren't into the whole 'wearing your uniform everywhere' thing.

"So, since you two are dating I suppose you're hanging out all Spring Break?"

Sonic smiled, but Shadow was the one to answer, "yeah, that's the plan," he handed Sonic his bento and wrapped his arm around Sonic's frail waist. Sonic's head was rested on his chest while he ate the fish.

"So, lots of sex I presume?" knuckles teased.

Sonic nearly choked on the meat and Shadow simply chuckled, "knuckles!" Sonic screamed almost throwing his other bento box, but was stopped by Shadow.

"I don't think so," he spoke bluntly, "you wasted your food, don't go wasting mine."

"AW…" he groaned, "but I love you."

"I love you, too, but no is no," he pulled his hand away from Sonic's waist, "besides break starts tomorrow."

"But this is your last year. Shadow. What are you going to if you can't see Sonic?"

Shadow paused. He totally forgot that this year was his last. Then the next step was a job or college. It all depended on what he wanted to do. But to not be able to see Sonic again until he graduated? He couldn't live like that, not for two years.

Sonic slipped his hand into Shadow's causing him to jump. It was pretty clear that they had more things to discuss over their vacation, then to have their own personal fun. Not only did Sonic want Shadow to meet his parents, but he wanted to show Shadow that not every parent was as homophobic as his.

Sonic ate the rest of the rice and he looked down at his watch, "oh fuck, Shadow. We better go back to the dorm and pack before we miss our train."

"Sure," he stood up and smiled slightly at knuckles, "you take care. Have fun over your break."

He walked ahead before Sonic, hoping, praying that Sonic's parents would be okay with his stay.

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**High school obsession**_

**Chapter thirteen **

Sitting on a train for a day straight wasn't the funnest part about the now beginning Spring Break, but it was the only way they could get to Knothole.

Once the train made a complete stop, passengers such as Shadow and Sonic exited the train with all their items (which was only a bag with clothes, snacks, toothbrushes, and anything else that be long for a trip) and sat on the train station's bench.

Shadow yawned, "I'm so tired…"

"You're tired!" Sonic mocked taking out his cell phone, "you slept the entire time. On ME! My shoulder's numb!"

Shadow laughed, "I'm sorry," he spoke acting innocent, "I was exhausted."

"Aw," he awed leaning in and kissed his lips, "it's OK! I was only kidding," he pulled away and dialed a number on his phone. After a few rings, he stared at Shadow, "hey, mom. I just arrived at the train station," there was a moment of silence, "yeah, someone's with me. Someone you must met. No, no we can walk. It's only fifteen minutes away. I'll see you then. I love you."

Closing the phone, he stuck it in his pocket and grabbed his bag.

"We're walking?" Shadow questioned yawning once again while picking up his bag as well, Sonic answered with a nod, "am I even welcomed?"

Sonic laced an arm around Shadow's waist as they walked and he kissed his cheek, "of course," he replied, "she cannot wait to meet you."

Both the hedgehog's smiled at each other, "false statement, I'm sure," the black hedgehog spoke with a chuckle as they continued they're steady pace.

"You'll like my mom," he reassured grasping Shadow's hand firmly, "and she'll like you. Just take it easy on the swearing. I would like to see you whenever I want to."

"OK, I will," he agreed with a laugh.

The fifteen minute walk went by much faster since they were keeping each other company, talking, laughing, it was fun. It was definitely the most fun they had on a walk.

Once they made it to the steps, Shadow relaxed by taking a deep breath, by then, Sonic was already walking up the mansion's long set of stairs. Slowly, hesitantly Shadow followed. It was amusing watching the almighty Shadow fearful of the current situation.

"Relax, we're here," Sonic spoke.

Shadow laughed while following Sonic into the main room, "I am relaxed," he said still smiling.

"Mom! Dad!" Sonic shouted suddenly when the two hedgehog's walked down the stairs.

Shadow looked to the side and his expression was blank. Not sure how to feel or react.

Sonic's mother walked up to Sonic and gave him a heart-welcoming hug, "oh my son, it's been so. Why haven't you called?"

"Sorry, mom," he chuckled, "I've been busy."

The male hedgehog looked at Shadow, who's body grew tense, "busy, eh?" he walked towards Shadow, "I can see why you would be."

"Oh, Mom, Dad, this is Shadow," he took Shadow by the shoulders and smiled, "he's my…well he's my boyfriend," he laced his arms around Shadow's neck, "Shadow, my mom, Bernadette, and my Dad, Jules.'

Bernadette smiled, "now, Shadow what type of family do you come from?' Shadow was confused, "your family name, dear."

He should've known they were going to mention his family. Everyone always did.

Sonic wasn't quite sure if he was even going to answer. Talking about his family was a painful manner, Sonic could just tell by his poise. But, even to his surprise, Shadow answered.

"My inherited name is Itsaka," he clarified.

"Inheritance?" Jules questioned Shadow.

"It's exactly what you think, I'm not their real son. I was adopted into the Itsaka's. I'm not quite sure what my name was before I permanently became an Itsaka."

Jules looked at his wife, "I never knew Miki and Tetsushi had an adopted son."

"Well the last we heard of them was nineteen years ago," Bernadette unformed while looking at Shadow the entire time, "come we shall eat lunch together. Sonic, honey, take him to your bedroom."

Sonic released Shadow with a bright smile, "sounds good!" he exclaimed and took his hand, "lets go, okay?"

"Um yeah sure," he answered and followed him up the stairs.

Once to the room, Sonic threw his bag on the floor, and jumped on the huge bed, "ahhh…my own bed!" he spoke with delight.

Shadow paid no attention to Sonic and he slowly explored the room. It's been awhile since he had last seen a REAL bedroom, a real bed, everything. Shadow walked towards a fancy made dresser and picked up a photo album, but oddly enough it was empty. So he sat it back down. He opened the drawers, really not surprised to see clothes in them. The walls were blue, the carpet was brown, and the bedroom was huge. The bed was covered with dark blue sheets and a blanket big enough for, possibly, four teenagers. There's no way Sonic could ever fill this bedroom with furniture.

"Hope the room isn't to big for you," Sonic spoke while he continued to look around.

"No, it's good. I don't like cramped or small spaces."

"Never knew you were Claustrophobic," Sonic laughed slightly.

"Wrong there. I just don't like the feeling of insecurity," he elaborated heading towards the bed to sit beside Sonic, "now this is going to be a problem," he said referring to the bed.

"Why's that?"

"Sleeping on a dormitory bed for two years, to this, I can tell I wont be getting much sleep tonight."

The younger hedgehog gently tugged at his shirt, pulling him close to kiss his lips, "doesn't matter," he whispered, "I'm pretty sure neither of us will be getting much sleep."

A soft smile inched on Shadow's pale lips and his hands worked Sonic's chest, a seductive stance, "really?" he questioned continuing his seductive behavior, "I think I'm okay with that."

Sonic pulled himself in for a kiss, but Shadow pulled away, "you tease," he chuckled.

"Aw…come here, love," Shadow spoke and yanked Sonic close to him to press his lips against his.

The kiss was deep, long, and passionate. While still continuing the kiss, Sonic pinned Shadow down on the bed, and Shadow's hands worked to unzip Sonic's pants and un-do the belt.

Sonic's lips lowered to his neck and nibbled on it. Softly, Shadow moaned.

"Sonic, sweetie," Bernadette chimed from downstairs, "your meal is ready. Come down to eat."

Sonic and Shadow pulled from each other and laughed.

"I'm hungry anyway," Shadow said as they both walked down the stairs together.

When Shadow had entered the kitchen and saw the lunch, his mouth was left a gape, "this has got to be better then soup," he spoke sitting down and immediately began to eat.

Jules stared at shadow with bewilderment. Just watching that hedgehog eat made his stomach ache, "soooo, Shadow, tell us about yourself? How long have you known my son?"

Shadow placed the end of the chopsticks to his mouth as he thought, "about a month and a half at the most. The entire time he's been at the school," he answered and Sonic nodded.

"And how long have you two been dating?"

"two days," Shadow snorted and Sonic chuckled, "but we've been, what, teasing each other for a few weeks?"

"No, you teased me first! I swear that bathhouse makes people horny," Sonic said with another chuckle and Shadow couldn't agree more. Now all Shadow could wish for was that Jules didn't ask about his past because then he would be pretty disappointed in the results. Now if they asked about the Itsaka's then he was screwed.

Clearing his throat, Shadow sat down the bowl and the chopsticks, "if you really want to know, I'm in my last year of High school, I'm eighteen soon to be nineteen. I'm head of the student council, and I have decent grades though I chose science over any other subject."

Under the table, Sonic took shadow's hand. He could tell his father didn't approve of Shadow, but that wasn't a surprise. Jules hated everybody Sonic dated it didn't matter if they were a boy or girl he would much rather have it Sonic was straight and single rather then gay and dating.

Shadow stood up with his bowl and walked out of the room.

"Sonic, about your boyfriend…" Jules spoke.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "let me guess, you don't approve?"

"He's eighteen," Sonic's father pointed out.

"Dad, I don't care! Why can't you just ever deal with who I date?! I'm not the perfect child that parent wishes they have or is this about something else?!" he shouted and stood up, "just to make you proud of me is not worth losing the one that I love! I refuse to break up with him, dad!"

When Shadow entered the room, Sonic took his hand and dragged him out of the house.

"Jules…" Bernadette muttered, "is this about the gender or the age?"

"The age," Jules confirmed, "he's my son so of course I accept his choices. I just wish Shadow was his age."

"Well, I like him. He's quiet and calm, and Sonic's happy. Let's call the Itsaka's. I'm sure they'll be surprised to hear from us."

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

"Ow…Sonic let go my wrist!" Shadow yelped with pain, "why the fuck did you drag me so quickly?!"

"I'm sorry," he loosened the grip, then, came to a complete stop.

Shadow could sense that something was wrong because Sonic was acting strange. He was never this quiet, "Sonic…?" he slowly asked, "what's wrong?"

"Dad doesn't like you very much," Sonic told him straight out.

He chuckled, "no surprise there. Lots of adults hate me. I swear there's a sign on my back…"

"It's not a joking matter, shadow!" he shouted, "he thinks we shouldn't be together because you're to old for me!"

That silenced Shadow and Sonic threw his body down on a nearby bench. Shadow sat down beside him and touched his shoulder, "listen to me, everything will work out. If you wish to wonder around town I will be beside you," he pulled his hand away, "but we have to go back eventually."

"I know…right now I just want to be with you…"

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**High school obsession**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hours of wondering around Knothole and, soon, Sonic was finally ready to head back home. Once there the two hedgehog's headed up the stairs to the bedroom but was stop midway.

"Sonic, honey, there's someone here you should really meet," Bernadette reported.

Sonic looked up towards Shadow and smiled, "meet me up."

"No, Sonic. He should really be here too."

Shadow turned to face the two and nodded, "um yeah sure," he mumbled as he walked back down the stairs.

Bernadette signaled them to follow her into the dining room and they did just that. Once Shadow entered the room, he froze in place.

"Sonic, this is Miki and Tetsushi Itsaka," Jules introduced, "Shadow's adoptive parents."

Now Sonic froze. These…the two hedgehog's that stood before his very eyes were Shadow's foster parents?!

Miki stood up from the chair with a gentle smile that gave her appearance of a frail, gentle woman. Tetsushi on the other hand was the complete opposite but his focus was more on Shadow the anyone which just grew more tension in Shadow.

"Shadow," Tetsushi spoke, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm…"

"Instead of fooling around on your pathetic vacation you should be studying for your finals," he ordered, "otherwise you'll never make it into the Mobian academy."

Shadow chuckled and he placed hands to his hips, "I'm not going. Banish from home and yet you're telling me what to do? That's so like you, Tetsushi."

"Bernadette told me you're dating their son," Miki spoke and Shadow didn't respond. She smiled warmly.

"I don't have time for this," he spoke and walked into the kitchen for some water. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a cup. Silently, he filled it up with some water from the tap.

"We want you back home with us, Shadow," Miki spoke.

Shadow gasped and dropped the cup. Now there was glass and water all over the floor but, he was shaking from shock to even clean it up.

"Back home?" Sonic questioned, his voice in a stutter.

Miki walked towards Shadow and touched his shoulder, "we want you back."

With a swift movement, Shadow smacked her hand away, and turned to face her while glaring, "don't you fuckin' touch me!" he shouted.

"But, Shadow…" Miki began.

"Two years, it's been two years since I came out to you guys and you kicked me out! Now you want me back! Why?! And don't say it's from the generosity of your heart because I know it's not!"

Miki and Tetsushi looked at each other, completely speechless.

Sonic ran up beside Shadow and took his hand, if they took him back then that meant they didn't approve of those two together and that also meant…

"No!" Sonic shouted now with tears in his eyes, "I wont let you take him away from me! I wont stand by and watch you control his life forever!" he squeezed Shadow's hand, "I love him…I don't want him to go anywhere without me."

Bernadette stood beside Sonic, "Miki, Tetsushi, you both made a big mistake. You adopted because you couldn't get pregnant, but now you disown him? No contact for two years? He's your son, it shouldn't matter who he's in love with. I never would've even expected these two to even meet."

Jules faced Tetsushi, "we're taking him in."

Sonic and shadow both gasped in shock, "dad, what did you just say?"

Bernadette smiled warmly, "once you two left we discussed some things. Your father does approve of you two, he was just a little hesitant because he's older then you. When I called up the Itsaka's, they told me they broke connections with Shadow, what school he went to and so on. But we want Shadow to live here with us that way you two can be together even after he finishes high school."

"Shadow, please accept," Sonic spoke taking both of his hands into his, "please for me."

Shadow's eyes were narrowed and he was speechless.

"Shadow, please," Sonic begged again with tears now in his eyes.

Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic's slim waist and held him tightly, "only for you," he whispered in Sonic's ears, "not for anyone else, but you."

Miki sighed, "so that's it. You're permanently leaving this family?'

The black hedgehog ignored his foster mother as he kissed Sonic on the lips, then, pulled away to rest his cheek on Sonic's forehead.

Shadow's adoptive father took his wife by her shoulder and guided her out of the mansion, Jules following closely behind. Bernadette smiled at the two hedgehog's. Everything worked out for the best, everyone knew that. There was no need for going into a family that didn't want their child for who he was. But now it was just Sonic and him and, hopefully with no more interruptions, then this would be the most interesting break Shadow's had for awhile.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

The rest of the break went by fast. The six days were spent in Knothole and the last day was spent on a train. There was only a few months left of this school year. For Shadow, it dragged. For Sonic, it flew since he started the school year late.

When they made it to the school's dorm, Shadow was encountered by Dark, who had been waiting for him to return to school's grounds in Shadow's very dorm.

"Dark?"

"Hey there, little brother," he greeted and they gave each other a hug, then, pulled away, "how'd the trip go? I see your waist's looking better."

Shadow sat his baggage on the bed and sat down, the trip was exhausting. It's been two years since he had actually left this part of Mobius and entered a completely different town, "it was good," he told Dark, "it was a lot of fun in Knothole."

Dark sat on the bed beside Shadow, Sonic sat on the other bed, "did Rouge turn herself in?" Sonic asked breaking any chance Dark would have to even touch Shadow.

"She was suspended. Not only did she hire a gunman, but she was caught having a job at a local strip joint."

Shadow chuckled, "prefect job for someone of her expectations," he sarcastically spoke.

"But whatever happened to Amy?" Sonic questioned out of curiosity. He knew that she was a supporter in the shooting, but the important part was why?

Dark knew everything. Once Shadow got a grasp on some information, it never took him every long to figure it out next. So it was no surprise that he knew who shot the gun or even who's idea it was, "she was fined and was suspended as well. They couldn't arrest any of them since it wasn't a real bullet to begin with."

Shadow chuckled and Sonic simply smiled.

"Well!" Dark began standing up and Shadow stood with him, "I better go, bro. I will see you at the graduation, okay?"

"Though it's months away, okay," he said and opened the door, "oh, Dark, wait."

Dark paused and Shadow kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you," he whispered and Dark smiled.

"I'll be sure to call," he told him, to Sonic, "you be sure to take good care of my little brother."

"I will, Dark," Sonic promised, "have fun and take care."

The twin hedgehog gave off a slight wave before walking out the door.

The black hedgehog closed the and leaned against it, "well, ready for school tomorrow?" he asked Sonic.

The depressed hedgehog sighed, "no, because then I wont be able to see you for eight hours."

Shadow took Sonic by the pocket of his jeans and pulled him close to his body, "but we can always have 'fun' afterwards."

Sonic knew this was true. He smiled and brought his face close to Shadow's, "so true," he spoke.

Taking Sonic's closeness as an advantage, Shadow pressed his face to Sonic's neck and licked it. Sonic laughed and pulled away.

"Trust me, the last thing I need is a hicky. I need a bath beforehand."

Shadow gave off a small 'heh' and headed towards the bed to rest. Sonic sat down on the spare bed, pulling the pillow close to his chest. Shadow kicked off his shoes and pulled the blankets over his body before turning off the desk lamp.

"Hey, Shadow?" Sonic asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, Sonic?"

"May I sleep over there with you?"

Shadow sat up and chuckled, "of course, love," he spoke gently and moved over to the edge to make room for him.

Smiling, he tossed a pillow for Shadow to catch and he came over to the bed. Once comfortable, they laid face to face while Sonic still continued to smile. The other hedgehog chuckled lightly before sliding the blanket over their bodies for warmth. Even though that wasn't enough for Sonic because he scooted closer to Shadow so his head was buried in his chest.

A much warmer smile inched his lips and he slipped an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"I'm going to enjoy living with you," Sonic whispered.

"Yeah," Shadow spoke in a tired tone, his eyes closed.

"I love you, Shadow."

"I love you, too, Sonic. You know I always will…"

Sonic's voice began to trail as he became much more tired, "that's good."

Shadow gave off a weak and tired chuckle before actually falling asleep. It felt so good to fall asleep with someone close to him and it was a feeling he wanted to treasure.

But with Sonic he wanted the feeling to never leave.

But wanted it to stay forever.

_**The End!!**_


End file.
